The Marauders' Book of Ebil
by Avarya
Summary: The four Marauders created the ultimate book of pranks, but it turned ebil. So they got rid of it. Or so they thought, until Harry found it. Contains slight mentions of slash and an ebil-book-possession.


The Marauders Big Vook of Ebil.  
The return of the book.

It was the morning after Harry s seventeenth birthday, and Sirius (He s AALIIIVVVEEE!!!! Sorry, running away now), Hermione, Ginny, Ron and The Twins of Terror were sitting at the kitchen table, while Molly bustled around, cooking breakfast. Remus and Harry hadn t come down yet, and Arthur had already left for work.

Molly was putting the food on the table when they heard someone coming down the stairs to the kitchen. For some reason, they were still using the Black ancestral home, even though the war was over. Though it may have something to do with the fact that it was now fully renovated and had a lot more room than the Burrow. Anyway, as I said, someone was coming down the stairs. Or bouncing down the stairs was more like it.

I have a bad feeling. said Sirius. He was sitting nearest to the door, and as such could be the first target for whatever was coming.

The bouncing sound came closer and then they heard a voice that sounded like Harry, but it was mischievously evil sounding. Ooh, Siiriiuus! Everyone, especially the aforementioned man froze. Suddenly, they wished that they were anywhere but there. When Harry bounced into the kitchen, the feeling increased tenfold.

Oh, no. Sirius said, when he caught sight of Harry holding a terrifyingly familiar book.

Guess what I found Sirius. Harry sang, coming to a stop in front of the table. There was something scarily off about him. His eyes had an Ebil glint to them and the green was darker than usual. His hair was extremely messy. Oh, no wait, that s normal. But he was also covered in dust, making Hermione and Ginny sneeze.

Sirius was watching him in growing horror, eyes moving from Harry s face, to the book clutched in his arms. Oh, please no, anything but that.

The others were watching in slowly growing terror as Sirius whimpered. Ron, being his usual dim self, asked the question everyone wanted to know the answer to, but were smart enough not to ask. What s that book and why is Sirius acting like something horrible happened? Both Sirius and Harry turned to look at him. Sirius eyes were wide in shock (and possibly terror), but Harry s grin turned to pure Ebil. Sirius whimpered again when he saw it.

This, is the Marauders Big Vook of Ebil , Harry said.

It was supposed to be destroyed. James promised us he d do it. He swore he d get rid of the book. cried Sirius.

Harry let out an Ebil laugh. But you forgot that you made the book indestructible. James tried, oh yes, he did. Curses and hexes and acid he shivered, before continuing, "When he couldn't destroy the book, he hid it where no one would ever think to look." At the questioning looks he elaborated, "Under Sirius' bed." Before anyone could ask just why he'd been under his Godfather's bed, the kitchen door opened and Remus walked in.

Why do I have the sudden urge to leave and never come back? he asked cautiously, looking at the people in the room. His eyes found the book in Harry s arms, just as someone said Because it would probably be best for you? Just like Sirius, Remus got a look of pure terror. Please tell me that book isn t the one I think it is. Harry cackled suddenly and Remus started to slowly move back towards the door.

Harry, put the book on the floor and back away from it. It s evil, pure evil I tell you. Remus said. Harry just cackled at him again, before he deliberately went to the table and put the book there. Everyone pulled away immediately, but whether it was because of Harry or the book, would forever remain a mystery.

Oh, don t worry. This book is harmless now. He said. Sirius and Remus looked at him in disbelief. Had he really been able to destroy the book s power? Their hopes were flushed down the toilet however, when Harry grinned. When I found it, we merged. We are now one. Oh, how long the book has been waiting for this. You know, it was rather cruel to create him and then treat him the way you did. Harry said. By now, everyone was paralyzed with fear. Harry, seemingly oblivious, continued on. But I guess we can forgive you for that, since you clearly weren t in your right minds back then. Plus, Remus is just too cute! the man mentioned whimpered before running off up the stairs, presumably to his room to barricade himself in. Harry just smirked, before yelling, You can run, but you can t hide, my lovely wolf! With that he left the room. Neither him nor Remus were seen for the next couple of days and to be honest, no one wanted to know what exactly was going on in Remus room, which, by the way, was still barricaded and heavily warded.

The End. (For now at least)

AN. Hei. I'm so sorry for not updating 'Into the Night', but I'm having some serious problems. Two deaths in the family last year, my dad lost his job, 'though he has a new one now, my brother has melanoma and we don't know how serious it is yet, my mother had a surgery a week ago, everything's really messed up. My family also has some serious financial troubles and it doesn't help that my younger brother is a spoiled brat and I live in a dorm. All the stress from school, plus worrying about my family has made my inspiration drop on ItN. This story was written a while ago and I finished it last night, while waiting for a friend to arrive. So, to anyone who reads 'Into the Night', I'm sorry for not updating yet, I have some of it written. So please don't kill me.

Bye, Ann

PS. I might write a sequel... 


End file.
